Shiny Pretty Cure!
Shiny Pretty Cure! (シャイニープリキュア！ Shainī Purikyua!) is a main Pretty Cure season created by CureHibiki. The season's main themes are jewels and colours respectively. Special Link: Shiny Pretty Cure! References Story *''Shiny Pretty Cure! Episodes'' The jewels inside all living things shine brilliantly everyday. But the jewel that jewels the brightness is inside a legendary person who has yet to be found. And her jewel continues to shine, even when the Rainbow Jewel has lost its shine. But one day, an evil organization named Beryl arrives and tries to destroy the Rainbow Jewel so they can use the legendary person's jewel and make the world lose it's light. Instead of destroying the Rainbow Jewel, the protectors of the Rainbow Jewel use their power to make darkness slowly overcome the jewel. And so the story begins when four fairies who strive to become protectors of the Rainbow Jewel fly down to Earth to find the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure. Characters Pretty Cure Akamine Garnet (赤岭ガーネット Akamine Gānetto) Voiced by: Asami Imai Garnet is a cheerful fourteen year old girl who is a popular idol and also at the same time attends Shiramiya Academy. She is very bad at keeping secrets and is very caring about her fans but isn't fond with talking to strangers. She can be clumsy, has a temper and is very optimistic. Her alter ego is Cure Ruby (キュアルビー Kyua Rubī) and she controls the power of fire. Shiraishi Chris (白石クリス Shiraishi Kurisu) Voiced by: Yui Ishikawa Chris is a calm fourteen year old girl who is very protective over Garnet and is smart and graceful. She is easygoing and is known to over exaggerate with things and is a huge fan of Garnet's music, even if she is best friends with her. She may be graceful, but she can be clumsy when not herself. Her alter ego is Cure Dia (キュアダイヤ Kyua Daiya) and she controls the power of ice. Aoyama Sara (青山サラ Aoyama Sara) Voiced by: Miyuki Sawashiro Sara is a sporty fifteen year old girl who is a big bookworm and is a transfer student from a southern town of Japan. She is anti social but becomes friends with the others slowly and has a temper that she herself can't sometimes control. She is a fan of Garnet's and likes to sing to her songs. Her alter go is Cure Sapphire (キュアサファイア Kyua Safaia) and she controls the power of water. power of water. Midorisora Emma (緑空エマ Midorisora Ema) Voice by: Ayana Taketatsu Emma is a energetic thirteen year old girl who is nearly always pumped up for anything. She started out rude towards the others but started to warm up to them. She is easily frighten and never wanted to be a magical girl due to her fear of maybe never coming back. Her alter ego is Cure Emerald (キュアエメラルド Kyua Emerarudo) and she controls the power of wind. Fairies Zircon (ジルコン Jirukon) Voiced by: Yūki Kaji Zircon is the fairy partner of Garnet who takes the form of a maroon fox. He wears a orange scarf with a red jewel attached to it that he uses to give his power to Garnet to help her transform. He is able to shape shift into anything he wants and he kind and ends his sentences with "~zuru". Moonstone (ムーンストーン Mūnsutōn) Voice by: Aya Uchida Category:User: CureHibiki Category:Shiny Pretty Cure! Category:Brand New Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure Fan Series Category:CureHibiki Category:CureHibiki's main series